


Insatiable

by Scottless



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Come Marking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, reader is so horny pls save her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottless/pseuds/Scottless
Summary: Reader is an insatiable little minx, and Gundham has a bit of a hard time keeping up with her
Relationships: Tanaka Gundham/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Insatiable

You were, for lack of better words, horny. And not just the simple and usual "I'm kinda wet but can go with a quick one-hand session" but the "oh my god I feel like I'm burning alive" type of horny.

You tried playing it off and acting like you were fine when Gundham asked if you were feeling okay, but when he placed his hand on your arm you _hissed._

It was utterly embarrassing, and you thought you would die at that moment. You were surprised Gundham didn't start monologuing about how "his poison is so strong it made you hiss in pain."

You love your boyfriend, so much so that when he did absolutely _anything_ you were already dripping wet. It's super weird, strange, because you know your hormones are insane and it's not normal. Gundham isn't as… like _this_ , so you feel bad for having these needs.

Which is why, when he's laying down on the couch with his laptop on his lap typing away (probably on his website) you want to melt into a puddle. His hands look so _strong_ and _focused_ and you want them touching you.

Yet, you apprehensively walk up towards him, laying down behind him and placing his head in your lap.

Gundham barely looks up at you, instead he takes one hand and brings it up to your thigh, fingers drumming against your soft skin and caressing it.

You tried to hold back a moan at how you _throbbed_ at the touch, and you were pretty sure he felt it. That he could feel your heat and slight dampness.

You ran your fingers through his hair and let out a sigh, shivering and praying that these dumb, stupid feelings go away.

"...Suadela?" Gundham looked up at you with a worried frown, feeling your hands shake from where they were intertwined in his hair.

You blinked and pushed his hair off his forehead. It was one of those particular days where he let his hair down, not really needing to keep up appearances.

"Aha… I'm sorry." You apologized, staring off to the side and beginning to take your hands away from his hair.

Gundham kept a still hold on your thigh and brought another hand up to keep your hand still, thumb rubbing over your wrist. "No need to apologize, tell me, what is troubling you?"

You know that he isn't the best with words so for him to be doing this, it's too much and you feel _guilty_.

You just let out a light whine and let one of your hands trace over his chest, thighs shifting to signal the heat between your legs.

Gundham stayed quiet for a moment, taking in what you meant. "Oh."

You could feel the heat of a blush going up his temple, see his pale skin turn a dusty red. Knowing that _you_ did that, _you_ made him feel flustered.

"I know you're busy, don't worry about me. I'll uh.. I'll take care of it my-" You were cut off by Gundham turning around to face you, shuffling up so his hips rested between your thighs.

"No such thing, I can make time for you. My apprentices can.. wait a few moments." He coughed, trying to hide his burning up face.

"And.. I want to do this with you. Do not think that I feel obligated to do this." The hand that was on your thigh slowly inched up to the band on your shorts, pulling them down a little so two fingers could rest underneath.

You felt like you were gonna melt, you love him, you love Gundham so much. How he isn't yet fed up with you is insane. You know his sex drive isn't very high and you two don't often do this, so it's just… a lot.

"Gundham…" You whisper, looking away as he cups your face.

"Don't look so down, your sadness makes my heart ache. You.. you don't realize that I do _love_ you, don't you?" He swallowed and looked down at your heaving chest and flushed face.

You jumped at that, staring at him and holding the wrist to the hand on your face. "Huh?! Of course I do! I didn't… I'm sorry for being dumb, oh man.. I love you so much." 

Gundham laughed and placed a light kiss on your cheek. "Then please, allow me to do this. You won't have much fun if you have devilish thoughts filling your head."

_Fun._ The idea of him thinking whatever you're going to do is _fun_. Aha, you could die right now and still be happy.

"Ah.. aha.. _I think I'm getting even more aroused…"_ You muttered, thighs trying to close around Gundham's hips.

His hand left your shorts and went over to your thigh, caressing it and slowly moving between your legs. You tried closing them in panic, letting out a _shriek_ when Gundham held them open, grinding his clothed cock against your heat.

"Aha- _Ah!_ " You whine and buck up into the feeling, thighs grinding against his hardening cock.

"You're such a minx, I can feel it driving me _insane._ You, making me feel like this… you're powerful, you really are…" Gundham utters out, staring, focused on the way your hips buck and roll over him. You hear him hiss, hips stuttering at the feeling.

You bring your hand up to your mouth and bite down on your palm, trying to stifle your moans. Oh shit, oh _God_ you were so horny, your tummy feels so hot, your whole _body_ feels hot. You want him, you want him so bad that you can barely focus on anything.

"M' gonna… _aha_ …" One of your hands goes down to your shirt, pulling it up and over your chest to play with your soft tits, head falling back with a moan. "Oh fuck- _h_ \- _ghh..!"_

Gundham swallows and squeezes his eyes shut, hand going back to your shorts as he keeps grinding up into your heat. "Can I..? I want to touch you, I _need_ to touch you…"

"Mhm, yeah, yeah, just- _aha!"_ You let out a whimper once the cold air hits your flushed cunt, slick sticking to your panties as Gundham doesn't even hesitate to undress you.

It's strange to see him go so out of character, and it makes you even hornier to know that _you're_ the only one making him feel like this.

Gundham's hand goes down to touch your flushed cunt, thumb flicking your swollen clit. Fuck, you're sure that he can tell you were touching yourself before, tell that you were thinking about him and only him.

"Gund- oh- _ohh..!"_ Your head is spinning, thoughts becoming incoherent as you slur out your thoughts, and you doubt you're making any sense.

Gundham head falls between your legs, forearm pinning your thigh down as his tongue trails from your taint to your clit, sucking and lightly biting it and _oh fuck you're going to die…_

Your hand squeezes your chest tighter, and you pull hard on your nipple when a particular harsh suck makes your back arch.

"You taste _heavenly,_ hah..! I could stay here forever if you'd let me…" Gundham's tongue pushed inside of you, so warm and _good_ that your hand went down to pull on his hair and push his head in deeper.

You don't have enough space in your head to feel embarrassed, it feels so good, so _amazing._ He's so good to you, he touches you so good, makes you feel so good.

" _S'good, s'good, s'good, I'm gonna-!"_ You don't even notice that you're muttering your thoughts out loud until Gundham pulls away from your cunt with a hard suck, saliva sticking to your clit. You whine at the loss in feeling, bucking your hips towards him to chase it.

"Steady." His commanding voice makes you moan, and you're sure that you looked completely fucked out and stupid.

Gundhan gripped your hips tight and turned you around, making you arch your back and push your ass up as your tits laid pressed on the couch.

"Huh…?" You muttered, turning your head around to look behind you, feeling a light trace of drool drip down your cheek and onto your arm.

Gundham's face was sweaty, red and flushed as he stared at your aching cunt. You felt completely exposed, he could see your whole body, see you _right there_. It was so embarrassing, and you felt like such a desperate slut when you bent over even more and spread your legs wider, wiggling your ass towards him.

"Suadela… to offer me such a sight, only for my eyes to see. You're a succubus in human form… aha..." Gundham muttered, taking a hand and running it through your cunt, pushing two fingers in lightly before pulling them out and wiping them on your ass.

You found it cute how he still kept up his 'evil persona' even in a moment like this. How he called you Suadela, _his_ Suadela. God, it made you want to fuck yourself down on his cock and make him scream.

You pulled yourself into a 'presenting' position, biting your lip and giggling at the shocked look he gave you.

"You can breed me good, can't you, _Master_?"

Gundham groaned at your words, and his voice was an octave deeper than what you usually heard. It made you _throb_ and _ache_. It looked like he was so close to just pushing you down and fucking you so hard all you could think about how good he felt inside of you.

" _Hell…_ " He wheezed out, and you could see his hand slightly moving, signaling to the hand wrapped tightly around his cock.

You wanted it inside you _so bad_ , for it to rip your insides open and leave you a complete mess.

"Please..! Please, please, please…" You whimpered, pushing your ass towards him even more and rubbing your cunt over the swollen head of his cock.

His hands quickly went to your hips, holding you down and still as he rubbed himself between the puffy and swollen lips of your cunt. The _sound_ , you were so wet that you were dripping.

When Gundham finally, _finally_ started pushing inside of you-you _howled_. You started panting and drooling, wincing slightly when his hold on your hips went even tighter.

"You're so tight… I'm not sure I can even fit…" Gundham gasped out, stopping when the tip slipped in. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and started down where you two were connected, thumb touching the swollen and spread lips of your cunt.

"I don't care, I don't _care_ , just give it to me already..! I- _hah..!_ I wanna feel you, I wanna-" You groaned and let out a whine when he spanked your ass and pushed in deeper, somehow making your back arch even _more_.

"If you continue on saying things like that, this won't end pretty for either of us…" Gundham groaned and pushed the rest of the way in, stifling a moan when you tightened around him.

You were so slick and warm, tight, as if your body was _made_ to take his cock. And you wouldn't be surprised if it was.

Your tummy felt so full, you felt like your insides were being ripped apart, and when he gave a short thrust and choked and bit the couch to avoid screaming.

He felt so big, he felt _perfect_ , oh _God_ you were going to die. You were going to die, die, die-

Gundham spanked your ass and squeezed the soft skin, spreading it so he could see better the way you were swallowing him up _so_ nicely. Your cunt was red from the stretch and his cock felt like it was going to be ripped off from the tightness.

"Move, _c'mon_ , I won't break…!" You whined, trying to push your hips back onto his cock.

Gundham clicked his tongue and took one hand away from your hips, pushing your head down into the couch. "Stop _talking_."

He spanked you again, and the cold metal of his rings against your ass really shouldn't have felt as good as they did.

Gundham pulled out quickly, leaving the tip of his cock nudged inside your cunt. You tried looking back, confused, and moaned into the couch when he slammed back in with a harsh thrust.

You thought he would stop and go slow, but when he just _kept going_ with the same pace you felt your legs shake and drool sink into the cushion.

" _Ohh..! Harder, harder, I'm gonna break..."_ You moaned, words muffled into the couch as Gundham continued to slam into you, hips stuttering as he tried keeping up a rhythm.

He was fucking you so deep that you felt like he was touching your _whomb_ , and you wanted him to fill you up with cum, breed your cunt, mark you-

"You have such a sinful body, it entrances me. I find it hard to control myself from being… harsher whenever I look at you like this…" Gundham leaned down over your body to press a kiss on your shoulder, hips still pistoning into you as you leaned a hand down to feel your tummy.

You could- you could feel it! He was so big and in so deep that you could feel him moving inside you from outside, giving harsh and deep thrusts. It felt so good, it felt like nothing you've felt before, it felt like your insides were splitting open.

Your hand went down between your legs, feeling where you two were connected, Gundham's cock pushing in and out so quick that you couldn't even touch him. Your arms were weak, and the hand you were using to touch yourself fell to the couch.

Gundham spanked your ass again, this time pulling your ass up higher and- oh God it felt so good, it felt like he was going in _deeper_. You could feel his balls slapping against your clit, driving you absolutely crazy as you bucked your hips and quickly moved to stroke yourself.

" _Gundham..! Hnng, ph- gah..!"_ You gasped when your hair was pulled and your face was pulled away from the cushion, a line of drool following it. You glanced behind you and saw Gundham, sweating with his eyes squeezed shut, hissing.

You didn't know how in the world it was possible but he suddenly started fucking you even harder. The sound of his hips slapping against your ass, the slick sound of your drenched and gushing cunt being abused-- it was too much to handle.

Gundham pulled out and you whined, trying to get him to enter you again, only stopping to let out a startled yell when he suddenly flipped you to your side, hands pressed on your waist as your ass rested on his hips.

His hips slapped against your thighs in this position, and you could see him staring so intently at you, pushing back in to keep fucking into your tight cunt.

His groans and light moans sounded _so good_ and you wanted to hear him more, hear him close to you. You were so desperate it was embarrassing.

Gundham continued fucking you, hips slapping with your ass and thighs as he leaned over and gripped your chin, other hand still pressing down on your waist. He left a light kiss on your lips, messy and wet, and you couldn't help but bite down on his lip.

"You..!" Gundham hissed and pulled away, slowing down his pace and touching his lip, looking at the blood that spilled down.

You laughed and closed your eyes, moaning and whining at the feeling of him fucking you, you needed this so much that you didn't care about anything else.

Gundham hissed again, spanking your ass and almost bending you over as he started fucking hard and fast into your swollen cunt, cock pulling on your insides as he pushed in and out.

"Oh, oh, _ah!_ Gh- oh, please, _please-_ " You whimpered and moaned so loudly that you couldn't hear anything but your own voice, going absolutely crazy at the feeling of him pumping inside you.

Suddenly, with no warning, Gundham started fucking into _that_ spot and you lost it, drooling and eyes rolling back and your arm went behind you to hold onto his arm as he fucked you so hard your body was moving off the couch. Your nails dug into his arm, and you could care less about the feeling of his skin breaking under your nails because it felt _so good._

"There, there, _there_ ! Right there, fuck me right there, just like that- _oh my God, oh my God, oh fuck..!"_ You gasped and let your head fall onto the couch, drooling and staining it even more.

Gundham's hand trailed between your legs, pushing your leg up while his fingers dug into your thigh. You took the opportunity to push your hand between your legs and touch your clit, forming tight and harsh circles as you felt yourself cumming.

Gundham laughed and fucked in harder and faster, continuously hitting that spot inside you that drove you crazy. 

Then, with one last thrust and pull on your clit you came, legs shaking and head pulled back, hand still stroking your clit. You felt the knot in your tummy snap, and you just kept crying as you milked his cock. "Gah..! Oh fuck, don't stop, don't stop- _I'm, ah..!_ "

You felt yourself going dizzy, head spinning and vision going white. You didn't even know if you were moaning or not, you were too fucked out to care. All you could feel was Gundham's cock pulling on your insides, still fucking into your overstimulated cunt.

"You really are nothing but a whining minx, you look _gorgeous_ , you sound- _Gah..!_ " He gasped when your cunt tightened around him, and he continued fucking into you until he came.

The couch was squeaking, and he just keeps going harder and _harder_ , chasing the feeling of your cunt squeezing him until he lets out a heavy groan, forehead falling down to your shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm gonna- _Fuck..!"_ Gundham cursed, and you felt your tummy filling up with warmth, whining when he pulled his cock out from your sloppy cunt, moving you so you laid on your back as rope after rope of cum stained your tummy and tits.

Gundham's fist twisted around his cock, jerking himself off quickly as he came down from his high, a pathetic rope of cum finally falling to your clit.

He spread your legs and squished your thighs, spitting down onto your cunt and filling you up with his fingers, scooping out the cum still inside you and wiping it off on your tummy.

You whimpered, hugging his shoulders and pulling him down so you could place a sloppy kiss on his lips. Your legs spread wide and you hissed when his hips touched your swollen clit.

"'Love you…" You whispered, breathing hard and heavy as your legs still shook with the aftershocks of your orgasm.

Gundham laughed and panted, hand painting a small heart on your tummy with his cum. "You're the devil, aren't you?"

You groaned and hid your face into his chest, rubbing your nose on his pale and sweaty skin.

"You're just like a kitten." Gundham muttered, hesitantly reaching a hand up to your hair and twirling a strand around his finger.

You stared up at him, blinking, "You just finished fucking the soul out of me and you're scared to touch my hair...?"

Gundham coughed and hid his face behind his hand, patting your head.

You giggled and reached a hand between where Gundham's stomach was pressed against you, touching the traces of cum on your tummy and bringing your fingers up to suck it off.

He flushed a deeper red and took your hand away from your mouth, "Don't."

"Weren't you basically doing the same thing earlier…?" You grabbed his wrist and brought his hand to your mouth instead, licking a line straight from his palm to his fingers, sucking on them.

"Well…" He was interrupted by a squeak coming from behind you two, and when you looked down at the floor you saw Cham-P staring at you.

Gundham quickly jumped up and covered you with one of the pillows on the floor, pulling his pants up. "Cham-P! You're not allowed to see such things like this, leave at once!"

Cham-P's nose twitched before he hopped off without another word. You were sort of glad that Gundham returned to his usual 'evil' self.

You wiped a small bead of sweat off his forehead, pushing his loose hair back and cupping his cheek. "You should let your hair down more. 'Looks pretty…"

Gundham blushed and grabbed your hand, intertwining your fingers. "Very well. If it's something you desire then I'll do it, Suadela."

You shifted and moved up the couch, turning around to lay on your side as you touched your ass, reddened with the harsh spanks.

"Gah, you spanked me too hard." You winced, feeling him hardening up again on your thigh.

Gundham's hand flew up to spank your ass again, laughing when you screeched and almost jumped off the couch.

"Stop that..! It hurts." You whined, laying back down and staring at the tent forming in his pants.

"It's humorous to see you react like that." Gundham laughed again, patting your ass softly and watching the jiggle.

You felt your cunt start throbbing again, and you sighed when Gundham looked down at your embarrassed face.

One more round wouldn't hurt, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I love Gundham, and what better way to show my appreciation for him that to write porn abt him?
> 
> Also I was sad there wasn't enough Gundham x Reader smut then I realized I can write it myself so this is the result
> 
> It was kinda hard to write this because Gundham is,,, Gundham but, y'know, I kinda made it work (also it only took me one day so yay points for me). I didn't wanna write something abt "Supreme Overlord of Ice" or "your satanish pussy" so I made up for it by making him call the reader Suadela,,, it's the name of the God of seduction I think


End file.
